Mutua seducción
by Sasori Kido
Summary: Inazuma Japan ha ganado el torneo FFI, y en medio de la celebración, Kidou se aleja, siendo acompañado, sin pedirlo, por Fudou, el causante de su confusión y nuevas emociones. Fanfic por el cumpleaños de Fudou. (Créditos de la portada a su respectivo artista)


_Escribí esto hace meses, no me había animado a publicarlo, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de Fudou, así que, ¡espero que les guste! (Se ubica en la serie original de Inazuma)_

**MUTUA SEDUCCIÓN**

El estratega de googles entornó los ojos, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en la intensidad del océano. Apenas esa tarde él y su equipo se habían coronado como los mejores a nivel mundial, las palabras de afecto, los festejos y las frases motivacionales aún las sentía a flor de piel. Recibió muchas llamadas de sus ex compañeros de Teikoku, de los cuáles destacaba Genda. Pero algo faltaba, o más bien, la llamada de alguien…

—¿Estás esperando la llamada de tu padre, cierto? —las palabras sonaban venenosas cuando salían de la boca de Fudou, el cual se encontraba recostado en la arena a lado de Kidou. Tenía los brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza y le dirigía una sonrisa de burlona.

—…— Yuuto prefirió no contestar y mirar a la casa de Inazuma Japan. Allí, en terreno más elevado podía ver las luces encendidas y ligeros murmullos de la fiesta que ahora se llevaba a cabo. Las managers, dirigidas por el entrenador Hibiki, habían preparado mucha comida para celebrar. El ambiente rebosaba compañerismo y amistad, el éxito y sueños cumplidos se veían en los ojos de cada integrante del equipo. Vaya, hasta Midorikawa, Kurimatsu y compañía futbolera que sólo había sido preseleccionada para el equipo habían sido traídos desde Japón para festejar este momento, gracias al siempre confiable jet Inazuma. La fiesta era lo más alocada que era sanamente posible para estudiantes de secundaria. Kogure aprovechaba los descuidos de sus compañeros para hacerles bromas, lo que lo hacía ganarse los regaños de cierta peliazul de lentes. Kidou había deducido que tal vez había algo más en las frecuentes llamadas de atención de su hermana hacia el defensa, e igualmente que éste buscaba deliberadamente su atención… él no era celoso, sólo le resultaba totalmente nueva la situación. Pero esa no era la razón por la que había salido de la fiesta.

El chico de rastas volteó a ver a su compañero, pese su actitud, sabía que estaba feliz, esta victoria era también suya y era indiscutible lo vital que fue para gran parte de los partidos. Fudou al fin había conocido la amistad y el compañerismo, y aunque se mantenía al margen de las muestras de afecto, había probado lo importantes que eran sus compañeros para él, incluido Kidou.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí, si se puede saber?— preguntó, a lo que Fudou sólo dio una corta risa. Podemos dividir al Kidou adolescente en tres partes; cuando miraba todos de manera petulante y les hablaba groseramente; cuando cambió su actitud después de unirse a Raimon, volviéndose educado y considerado; y… ahora, la parte de su vida que contenía a Fudou Akio.

Es de comprender la irritación de Kidou, ya que su compañero lo hacía mezclar actitudes y emociones como nadie más. Apenas el oijiverde ingresó como preseleccionado, fue obvio para Kidou que no podría tratarlo con compañerismo y amabilidad como a todos los demás, vaya, hasta Hiroto y Midorikawa ex aliens eran rollos de canela a lado de Akio, y no ayudaba el hecho de que éste mostraba mucho más interés en el de rastas que en el resto. Pero ahora, todo había cambiado de una manera que no podía explicar…

—Es obvio—continuó Fudou —hay tanta felicidad allá dentro que en cualquier momento alguien iba a intentar besarme.

—Cállate—Kidou trató contradecirlo, pero pensó que tenía lógica al recordar que Hiroto estaba a escasos centímetros de Midorikawa y Endou en un ataque de euforia se abrazó largamente a Kazemaru.

—¿Y perderme tus insultos, cuando son todos míos? Claro que no, además, sé que sólo hacen falta unos más para que me sigas el juego.

… junto a Fudou, Kidou había conocido algo de sí mismo que no conocía; el coqueteo. El ojiverde, se había ganado la confianza del equipo, pero no así había dejado el sendero abierto para la amistad, al menos no la de tipo afectuosa, así que sus comentarios mordaces nunca desaparecieron. Yuuto al no poder (ni querer) insultarlo, se encontró contestándole con sarcasmo. Un día el juego siguió lo suficiente para ser el detonante de las emociones en el interior de Kidou.

* * *

—Así que—dijo Fudou—Sakuma es tu mejor amigo, ¿cierto?

—Eso es evidente— contestó el de googles mientras lavaba su cabello. Estuvieron practicando su técnica HISSATSU surgida casi por casualidad en su partido contra Corea del Sur, ahora en las internacionales, su siguiente rival era EUA. Se encontrarían con Ichinose, y éste al no conocer esta técnica, decidieron retomarla. Ya había oscurecido y apenas estaban en las duchas.

—No sé qué ve ese tipo en ti, eres tan aburrido—dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba el grifo de agua y salía de su ducha—me sorprende que nos haya dejado en paz al menos unas horas.

El ojiverde tomó una de las toallas y la amarró por su cintura. Kidou alcanzaba a escuchar que el otro se secaba y empezaba a vestir.

—Pásame una toalla— dijo el ojirojo, no podía salir desnudo con él afuera.

—Uff, Kidou mojigato—contestó con tedio Akio mientras hacía lo que le pidió.

—Me sorprende que todo te fastidie—Kidou salió con la toalla amarrada por la cadera. Miró a Fudou, quién sólo llevaba sus pantalones, a lo que Yuuto levantó una ceja interrogante.

—Es un día caluroso, no tengo prisa por ponerme la playera— dijo restándole importancia—ahora que lo pienso…—Fudou sonrió divertido y se cruzó de brazos— ¿con que así te ves, eh?

No es que Kidou tuviera una identidad secreta que ocultaba con cabello recogido y goggles y por ello sus compañeros no terminaban de conocer su rostro, simplemente él consideraba que no era tan difícil (o importante) de imaginar su apariencia.

—No es la gran cosa.

—¿En serio? Yo creo que sí lo es—Fudou pasó una toalla por los hombros del otro, sin dejar su expresión petulante.

A pesar de estar acostumbrado a la presencia de compañeros a medio vestir durante su carrera como futbolista, pronto se dio cuenta que, viéndose frente a frente a Fudou mientras éste se acercaba cada vez más, estaba viviendo la situación más íntima de su vida. Fueron los segundos más largos de su existencia, se alejaba instintivamente conforme veía acercarse el rostro de Fudou, cuando éste tomo la toalla que Kidou tenía alrededor del cuello por las orillas y en un rápido movimiento atrajo al ojirojo directamente a sus labios.

Kidou sentía los restos de agua correr por su cuerpo y terminar en la mano del ojiverde, que lo había tomado por la cintura. El ojirojo tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, y consideró sus opciones. Podía separarse lo antes posible y demostrar lo ofendido que estaba, pero estaba más perplejo que molesto, y sobretodo, temía una confrontación directa con el ojiverde después de los avances que habían logrado en su relación. Podía simplemente irse lo antes posible y no dirigirle ni la mirada…sí, esa era la mejor opción, entonces, ¿por qué había cerrado los ojos y movía instintivamente sus labios contra los de Fudou?, ¿por qué saboreaba el aliento del otro y se perdía en su aroma? Cuando quiso razonarlo, notó que se habían separado.

—Supongo que los flechazos sí existen, no lo sé. —dijo Fudou mientras le daba una sonrisa burlona y pasaba una mano por su cabello.

Los escarlatas ojos recorrieron a Akio, dejando su mirada un poco más en el pecho de éste, y sintió como el calor en su interior crecía. Volvió a mirar a los ojos al otro chico, quiso confrontarlo, decirle cualquier cosa, pero apenas pudo fruncir el ceño a medias, delatando más su expresión confundida. Fudou tomó su playera y se la puso en el hombro.

—Nos vemos pronto, Kidou-kun— le dijo dándole la espalda, mientras salía del lugar. El castaño quedó en medio de ese caos, preguntándose qué había pasado con su característica claridad mental. Se secó y vistió lo más rápido posible, se puso sus goggles, recogió su cabello y subió a su habitación procurando no ser visto. Una vez dentro, puso seguro a su puerta y se recargó en ella, cómo si temiera tener que ver a alguien en ese momento, ya que al ser consciente de la situación en la que se había metido, un enorme rubor llenaba su rostro. Se sentó en la cama y se permitió jadear.

—_Eso, eso sí que fue nuevo_— se dijo mientras tocaba su pecho. Sintió leves escalofríos al recordar cómo los labios de Fudou se deslizaban suavemente sobre los suyos. Sin pensar, se levantó, prendió el interruptor y se miró en el espejo de su cómoda. Lo tomó, y con rapidez desató su cabello y se quitó los googles, cómo si hacer eso le diera la respuesta a lo que estaba viviendo. Y se vio. Nunca dedicaba demasiado tiempo a observarse de esa manera, no tenía razones para hacerlo. Hasta hoy.

"_Supongo que los flechazos sí existen, no lo sé", _recordó las palabras de Fudou mientras pasaba su dedo índice por sus labios, miraba atentamente su propia mirada carmesí y la caída de su cabello. Estaba incrédulo. Era como verse por primera vez. Entendía y a la vez no entendía nada. Dejó el espejo en su lugar y se recostó en su cama. Suspiró, puso un brazo sobre sus ojos y se permitió sonreír. Ese beso había generado en él un torrente de adrenalina que no había experimentado ni en el más difícil de sus partidos. Esto era más personal, más íntimo. Una experiencia sólo de los estrategas de Inazuma Japan. Se quedó dormido pensando en los ojos verdes de Fudou.

* * *

Y mientras Kidou se juzgaba como tonto, al darle importancia sentimental a una situación a la que tal vez (muy probablemente) Fudou no, decidía firmemente no dejar que su mirada escapara a contemplar al ojiverde. Éste, algo molesto por la falta de atención, en un rápido movimiento se posicionó a lado de Kidou y jaló su capa, haciendo que el de rastas terminara sobre uno de sus brazos, mientras con el otro sujetó firmemente la barballa de Yuuto.

La sorpresa inicial del estratega fue poca comparada al hecho de que ahora Fudou lo besaba, levantó su mano derecha hacia el pecho del contrario para apartarlo, pero Fudou aumentó la intensidad del beso y el ojirojo sólo pudo aferrarse a la playera de Akio. Apenas estaba correspondiendo el demandante beso cuando su celular empezó a vibrar. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y sin pensar empujó a Fudou fuertemente.

—¡¿Oye, qué te estás creyendo pedazo de….!?

La boca de Fudou fue tapada por un rápido pero intenso beso de Kidou, quién se separó para contestar el teléfono.

—Es un gusto volverte a escuchar, padre…—contestó mientras se alejaba por la playa, dejando a solo a un poco desconcertado Fudou.

Akio volvió a recostarse en la arena con un gesto de molestia, y decidió intentar relajarse. El barullo aun audible de sus compañeros no le ayudaba, y el sonido de las olas tampoco. Para su molestia, lo que si funcionó fue recordar la voz del chico de rastas. Sonrió con ironía. Él sabía que de no tener cuidado, el interés que había nacido por Kidou desde antes de conocerlo podía convertirse en atracción, pero no pudo evitar retarlo cada que tuvo la oportunidad y ahora estaba allí, pensando en como le gustaba la resistencia del otro y divirtiéndose de ser el único capaz de enloquecerlo.

Escuchó a Kidou colgar la llamada y dirigirse a él. No tenía que voltear ni levantarse, él sabía que Kidou iría a su lado, literal y figurativamente.


End file.
